Join The Pack
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Sequel to Family Life. When Silver finds an abandoned wolf cub, what will happened? Please read and review. I do not own Wolf's Rain.
1. Chapter 1

**Silver's POV**

It was midday when I started hunting. I ran through the tall maple trees, happy to be in the forest. I was finally allowed to hunt on my own, I didn't need Mom or Dad or anyone else to come with me. I didn't really mind hunting with anyone, I just felt more adult when I hunted on my own. I dashed through the forest, trying to find a scent to follow. I finally picked up the scent of a rabbit. Good, Dad loved rabbit. He'd be proud. I was about to follow the rabbit when suddenly I smelled another scent. A wolf scent. It wasn't one I recognized though. My ears flattened, I automatically tensed up, preparing for danger. I crawled throw the forest following that scent. I stopped when a bush near me rustled. I prepared to fight, imagining a ferocious wolf emerging. I leaped and pounced on the bush. My thoughts were wrong however, the threat was a tiny black wolf cub. I felt pretty bad, he was just a little kid. I felt worse when I noticed his body was covered in bloody scratches.

"Ummm, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." His large brown eyes stared at me, his tiny body shaking.

"M-M-Miss? W-Who are you?"

"I live here. Where's your family?"

"I-I don't know." His eyes filled with tears. I gently patted him on the shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"Ssh. I'll take you back to where I live and we can get you cleaned up okay?" He nodded and I gently scooped him up. His body tensed but then relaxed as I gently carried him back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Mujakino's POV

I was sitting with Mom and Dad, just waiting for Silver to return. She had been waiting to hunt by herself for a while. I could wait a little longer to go on my own. Then again, she was a little braver than me, I admit it. I saw her return, carrying something in her jaws. Good, I was hungry. I ran up to meet her, only to discover she was carrying a small wolf pup.

"Uh, Silver? Who's this?" I asked. I hadn't ever seen this young wolf before. She gently put the cub down and nudged him with her nose.

"Go on, tell us your name." The pup hesitated, then finally spoke.

"I'm Kawai." He said in a soft voice.

"Silver, why did you bring him here? He should go back to his family."

"That's the problem, he told me he doesn't know where they are." Oh, geez. That made sense.

"Well, I guess we should take him back to the cave." I said, motioning towards the cave with my head. The three of us headed back to the cave, with Kawai sticking close to Silver. Mom noticed us first and walked down to greet us.

"Sweetheart, how did your fir-." She stopped as soon as she saw Kawai, who was hiding behind Silver.

"Silver, who is this?"

"Mom, this is Kawai. He needs a place to stay for a while. Please can he stay with us?" Mom looked a little unsure but she relented and gently nudged the new pup.

"Come on little one. Lets get you cleaned up." She gently carried the little pup back up to the cave, where dad was waiting. He noticed the little pup and opened his mouth to say something but mom looked at him and he knew better than to argue. I looked at Silver and said.

"Do you think he'll live with us."

"I don't know." She sighed.

"I hope so though."


	3. Chapter 3

Silver's POV

I sat down next to dad as mom cleaned Kawai, much to his disapproval. Dad chuckled watching him try to squirm out of moms grip.

"He reminds of a certain someone when they were that age." He said, nudging me jokingly. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Dad suddenly became serious and he whispered to me.

"Where'd this little guy come from Silver? Do you know?"

"I'm not sure, he just said he didn't know where they were."

"Well, we should probably find them, so he can go home." He said. I tried to hide some of my disappointment, I kind of wanted him to stay with us. I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah Silver?"

"Ummm.. If we didn't find Kawai's family, could he maybe stay with one of the others. Like Tsume or Toboe or Kiba?" He sighed.

"Silver, it's a bit more complicated than that. We can't just tell someone to take a stray pup in as their own. I'm not too sure Kiba or Tsume are exactly parent material and Toboe's hardly old enough to take care of himself, let alone a pup."

"Oh." I said, then walked over to mom, who was finished washing Kawai. She took him into the cave then turned to me.

"Silver, go get your father and your brother. We should ask this little one who his family is, okay?" I nodded and called for Dad and Mujakino. We all walked into the cave, while mom sat close to Kawai, who looked very nervous.

"Well little one, do you know where your family is?" Mom asked gently. To all of our surprises, he began crying!

"Sssh, it's okay." Mom tried to soothe him, even though she had no idea why he was crying.

"T-T-T-They're a-all dead!" He began crying harder, burying his face in moms fur.


	4. Chapter 4

Mujakino's POV

I just could just watch as Kawai cried as mom tried to comfort him. His family was dead? I opened my mouth to ask him but mom shot me a warning look and I shut up. Kawai's tears finally began to slow and he just sat there sniffling. Dad cleared his throat and turned to me and Silver.

"Kids, go play. Your mother and I need to talk." His voice told me we shouldn't argue, so Silver pulled me out of the cave and we went running into the valley.

"Silver, do you think Kawai will come to live with us?" I said once mom and dad couldn't hear us.

"I'm not sure. I mean, we can't just leave him, he has no family!" She said as we continued running, headed to a nice willow tree on the other side of the valley. The rest of our parents pack were relaxing there, as they usually were.

"Hey guys, where's Hige and Blue?" Asked Kiba, who was leaning against the trunk of the willow tree.

"They're talking to this new pup we found." Answered Silver, making Kiba's eyes widen.

"There are other wolves here?" He asked in surprise. Why was he surprised? He must have known other wolves exist. He stood and walked over to us.

"Where did he come from Mujakino? Do you know?" He said softly, looking at me. I didn't know, luckily Silver spoke up.

"I found him in the woods, I-uh accidentally attacked him."

"What!? Why'd you do that?!" Kiba and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Well... I thought he was a rabbit." She answered frankly. Kiba sighed but decided to let it go. He stood and motioned to Toboe and Tsume.

"You guys want to come see this new wolf?" They both nodded and stood to walk behind him.

"Wait!" Silver called, making them all turn around.

"Mom and Dad said that they needed to be alone to talk about Kawai. He said his family's dead so we need to find him a place to stay." She explained.

"Kawai. That's his name?" Tsume asked. Silver nodded, and they sat back down.

"Well, if they want to be alone, we'd better let them." Toboe said. Tsume smiled and ruffled Silver's hair.

"Thanks for telling us you two." Kiba said, settling against the willow trunk.

"We'll go back later."


	5. Chapter 5

Silver's POV We decided to go back to the cave about a hour later. We walked up carefully, we didn't want to get yelled at. As we came closer to the entrance, we could hear mom and dad talking in their quite voices, like they did when they didn't want us to hear. We froze when we heard dad say "Kids, we know you're there. We'll tell you when to come back. Run along." We about to scamper away when he added "Take Kawai with you." He spoke with a tone of voice that said it wouldn't be smart to argue. The little pup was carried out by mom. She set him down and nuzzled him, speaking softly. I saw him nod and slunk towards us, tail hanging between his legs. I saw Mujakino give him a slightly irritated look and I smacked him on the head. "Ow!" "Be nice." I whispered "He may be part of our family. You should get used to him." He grumbled and Kawai instantly stopped walking. I saw his eyes start to water . Oh no, he couldn't cry now! Mom would know it was us or rather Mujakino. I love my brother but he can be an idiot sometimes. I rushed over to Kawai, hugging him and speaking quietly. "Don't cry Kawai. He's just being stupid, just ignore him. You wanna go explore the forest?" He nodded, all the tears disappearing. He stuck close to me as we started walking down towards the forest. As I passed Mujakino I gave him one last swipe on the head. "Idiot." I snorted. He scowled, but gave up and just followed me and Kawai down to the forest. It was just starting to get dark, so the forest looked very creepy. Kawai clung to me. "Are you sure we should go in there?" "Yeah, it'll be fine. We're wolves, after all, nothing can attack us." I told him, trying to sound braver than I actually felt. It did look pretty scary. We walked in, making sure we didn't accidentally lose someone in the forest. We explored for about half an hour before it was almost too dark to see anything. We were starting to walk back when suddenly I heard a branch snapping and heavy footsteps. I stopped, my ears perking and the hair in my back raising. "Silver, what was that?" Mujakino whispered, creeping closer to me. "I-I don't know. Let's leave, we should go home." They both nodded, and I began walking when I heard a voice that made my heart stop from fear. "Well, well, what do we have here?" I turned and there stood a wolf, an enormous wolf, with one blue eyes and one gold eye. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mujakino's POV I froze, shivering intensely, feeling Silver and Kawai do the same. I shifted closer to them, trying to do my best to look intimidating, though it was hard, with those mismatched eyes of his. He was smiling, it was not a pleasant smile. It was a malicious smile, showing every single one of his dagger teeth. I wanted to run, wanted to get as far away from this wolf as possible but my legs refused to move. "My, it seems that you three have wandered into the wrong place at the wrong time." He stated, starting to approach slowly, smiling that same smile. He suddenly stopped, giving Silver and I curious looks. He silently observed both of us, in complete silence. "Wait a minute. Could it-?" I heard him mumble to himself, before continuing to look us over. Surprisingly, out of nowhere, he began to laugh. A horrible, bone-chilling laugh shook the air, making Kawai whimper and draw closer to Silver. I wanted to do the same, but I had to be strong, like dad had taught me. "Oh, my lucky day! I've found the offspring of those two mutts." He was howling, he sounded insane. Heck, he probably was insane! He suddenly stopped and began coming closer at an even quicker pace, muttering things to himself the whole way. "Oh yes, it's them, I can see it. Your mother, oh yes, a fighter. Your father, I can see it in you two. But it's the third one I'm interested in." My eyes widened, he was talking about Kawai! "Yes, I'll take you. You'll do just fine." Kawai looked like he might faint from fear, I didn't blame him. I may not have liked the younger kid but I couldn't let this freak take him! "Stop! Don't come any closer!" I called, my fur puffing out at an attempt to make me look bigger. He smiled again, his body sinking lower preparing to pounce. I did the same. Don't show fear, I told myself. Unfortunately, that was almost impossible, for in the next second, he leaped. 


End file.
